


The Impala Destiel Diaries

by Beatified_Words



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Dean, M/M, Sabriel hints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatified_Words/pseuds/Beatified_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluffy Destiel moments involving the beloved 'baby' of Dean ...Well Yes Fluff , Fluff ! alotta fluffy moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impala Destiel Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever fanfiction ! so please do leave suggestions and i'm so sorry if it was not great or had errors because i'm still in search of a beta :( Hope you guys leave suggestions ! And at the end the movie 'FEAST' is glimpsed in dean's dream so the dream may seem a bit cheesy .

Dean and Castiel were hanging out as usually on their friday nights . They decided to go out for a movie well to a drive-in theater cause Dean wanted to show off his baby to his boyfriend . Well Dean was not at all a romantic , he took out his angelic boyfriend to a slasher flick , "Um its FEAST ! I think you'll like it Cas its full of gore stuffs and blood HELL YEAH ! " . Cas was happy to see his Dean enthusiastic about their datenight.

They parked at a perfect spot and Dean went out to buy them some popcorn and treats ."I'm back ! did it start?" , Cas smiled and looked at his boyfriend , "I guess not yet."

Just then the projector beamed up and the movie started , Castiel got all exhilarated cause this was his first movie outside and being there with his boyfriend gave him a reason to be all fussed up . Sam and Gabriel had already tutored him about all the perks of going to the theater with their boyfriends , well they were experienced themselves and the way they would blush reminiscing their own first experience ! Well Cas was shy ... he didn't know much about good ol' romance in a dark theater and his boyfriend well he was too busy seeing the blood splashes and jump scares and slurping his soda . 

Right then , Cas put his hand inside the popcorn bucket to reach for some and just like any other cliched romance their fingers entwined and Dean well he looked up at his boyfriend's icy blue eyes ,behind all the sparks of haunting and creepy sounds stood their deadly eye-sex which was as old as their love.Dean leaned for a kiss .The soft touch of Cas's lips and the moan leaving his mouth was ever so the thing he had ever wanted to experience.

 

The rest of the night was spent with their fingers entwined and nibbling the bits of the treats from each other's fingers.They exuberantly watched the guys fight the monsters and the blood oozing and splashing all over to which Dean reacted with an "oomph!" Few other peeps there thought that maybe Dean was a maniac for all his ever so enthusiastic love for blood which would freak out any living person .Well they had fun .

"It was the best time ever !Well Cas Cas .. did you have fun?" 

"Yeah I had fun ."

Dean leaned for a kiss and well it went for some time with them reaching for each other's embrace . "I Love you so much Cas.. I thought i had bored you but you were you know what You... You even kept up with this slasher flick which is not meant for a datenight .I don't think you had fun.. "

 

"Shut up dean ! I had the best time ever in this mortal world you know why .. I was with you .. I don't give a shit about the fuck the movie was..although it was great but my boyfriend is a better slasher..all i cared about was you... and that popcorn abit but yeah I had hella lotta fun ASS-BUTT! So stop feeling like that ..."

"Really ? " 

"HELL YEAH !" Cas kissed Dean hard and they were back to their heated moments which left them panting and reaching out for each other.

 

They opened the door to find Sam and Gabriel waiting for them . Dean was out parking his baby.

Sam and Gabriel were eagerly waiting for Cas to shed out the details . 

”So how did it go ?!”, Sam asked.  
“Great ! I had the best time ever.” Cas said almost in a reflex.  
“Must be a mushy movie like the one I took you to ... what was it ? The Weekend I think yeah.. it was great .” recalled Gabriel.  
“No it was a slasher flick called ‘Feast’.”  
Sam and Gabriel were both wide-eyed , “ You said you had the best time ever ....by watching a slasher flick with your boyfriend on your datenight .”  
“Yeah, Dean enjoyed it alot ! It was good but Dean is a better slasher .”  
“I think he has gone mad and your brother is the one to blame” said Gabriel.  
“I Guess...” said Sam.  
“What are you guys talking about ?” , said Dean who was in a good mood .  
“Nothing important ... lets go Gabriel ...” said Sam and they both went to their shared bedroom.

 

“Cas..Let's go to sleep..”  
“Yeah okay.”

He said as dean laid a peck on his forehead.To Cas this small tokens of warmth were his favourite things for which he could fight any demon.

 

That night , Dean well dreamt of monsters in some bar with him saving his boyfriend and well Castiel who was lying with his head on his boyfriend's chest with his arms wound around dean's body dreamt of them going to the silent and the serene countryside in Dean’s Impala...Well Cas’s dream didn’t just remain a dream it just took another Friday and his boyfriend’s effort to be fulfilled to become one of the best times ever in his mortal life with his ‘slasher’ boyfriend Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in search of a beta , please do leave in the comments if you know someone and would love your suggestions ! Thanks senpai for checking out my work !


End file.
